


触不可及之高速公路

by cangshu1994



Category: Hope your web could be easier to find
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangshu1994/pseuds/cangshu1994





	触不可及之高速公路

“少爷！您现在住手还来得及……”  
Singto一把抓住了那只游走在自己身上的手。  
如果某位情急的少爷能稍微抬头看看他充满危险信号的眼睛，那么以Krist外强中干的怂包特质，是一定会被吓到清醒的。可惜啊……这位少爷还在气头上，满脑子都是怎么把他不听话的管家做到下不了床，从此对自己言听计从，百依百顺，再也不敢出去拈花惹草云云。  
“该死的，怎么有这么多扣子！”Krist跨坐在Singto身上，汗湿的手在衬衣扣子上打滑，扣子没能解开，倒是这摩挲来摩挲去的动作嘛，emmm……就像他在管家胸肌上揩油似的。  
Singto眼里窜起了一把火苗，随着Krist胡乱的撩拨越烧越烈，他快忍不住了，但一直以来的身份让他暂时还不敢轻举妄动，况且……Singto有点好奇，这位少爷究竟是怎么“攻”下那些小白脸的。  
“大总攻”扒衣服扒累了，统共6,7颗扣子，半天才解开2颗，管家定制衬衫质量又出奇的好，靠Krist的蛮力根本撕扯不开。  
少爷郁闷至极，干脆就放弃了对方的扣子，撅着嘴指指管家，奶凶奶凶的命令道，“自己脱！”  
说着把自己的T恤潇洒的一甩，随手扔在地板上。  
Singto有些好笑的盯着Krist，没错，还是那个马虎毛躁的小少爷。他玩味的半眯起眼睛，整个人都像豹子一般紧绷起来，全身的血液都往Krist跨坐的部位涌去。  
“哦吼！这么快就硬了？”Krist拿屁股蹭了蹭身后那根急不可耐的东西，一脸坏笑。  
“别急呀~小管家，让本少爷来满足你！”krist扭了扭纤细的腰肢，俯下身含住了Singto的嘴唇。  
嗯，果然又甜又软，是Singto幻想了上千次的触感，但想象和现实一碰撞，登时被比下去一大截，他的小少爷真的太特么可口了。  
本想亲个两口就转战他处的Krist突然觉得不太对劲：管家小子好像亲上瘾了。  
Singto一把扣住Krist的脑袋，对着那香软的唇瓣又吸又咬，不安分的舌头时不时溜过去，在Krist小巧的牙上流连忘返，诱导着对方松开牙关。  
“唔……”Krist很快被亲到大脑缺氧，一个不察就被Singto“掠夺”了口腔，舌头缠着舌头，“滋滋”的水声不绝于耳。  
事后Krist在深深的懊恼中总结反思，迷迷糊糊的觉得主导权就是在这个时刻丢失的。  
这不，Singto腰腹发力，一招扭转乾坤，还没等吻到脱力的小少爷反应过来，Singto就成功地把人压在了身下。  
“少爷，轮到我了。”Singto暧昧的眼神扫过Krist洁白滑腻的胸膛，这家伙疏于锻炼，在家又有自己这个管家伺候，虽说不胖，但身上的的确确没个二两肌肉，随便掐一把那奶白色的软肉就能起一片红痕。  
这对Singto来说，是另一种刺激。  
“啧啧啧，就您这种水平，难怪连扣子都搞不定呢~还是我来吧。”Singto紧盯Krist的眼睛，单手解扣子，一次一颗，边解边挑眉舔嘴唇，一股子浪荡公子哥的气质，哪里还有戴着金边眼镜禁欲顺从的管家样儿？  
Krist看得脸红心跳，嘴上却依旧逞强：“本少爷还没玩够呢，怎么就轮到你了？！给我下去！”说着就不停挣扎，誓要翻身做主人。  
然而这细胳膊细腿的，哪里是Singto的对手？  
“少爷，不是这样玩的，我来教您吧！”Singto笑容里带着不怀好意的嘲弄，顺势捉住了Krist张牙舞爪的两只手腕，拉到唇边嘬了一口。  
“我会好嘛，小管家！本少爷见多识广，床上功夫了得……啊啊啊卧槽你干嘛！”  
Singto趁着小少爷狂吹牛逼的当口以迅雷不及掩耳之势扒掉了Krist的裤子。  
眼睁睁目睹自己被剥成了白斩鸡，而对方除了敞开的衬衫，依旧是整整齐齐的模样，头发也不见乱，小少爷顿时怒从心起，“这不公平！你怎么不脱光！”  
话一出口，Krist才觉得不对，忙改口道，“给我穿回去！总攻都是穿着衣服办事的！”  
“没错啊，总攻穿着衣服，”Singto指指自己，笑的一脸灿烂，又捏捏Krist的脸颊，“小可爱只有被脱光了做的份。”  
Krist瞪圆了眼睛，万万想不到这么浪荡的话有一天会从自己管家口中说出来，一时都不知该怎么反驳了。  
“你！流氓！”憋了半天小少爷就迸出三个字。  
完了，越来越受了。  
“我会尽量绅士一点~”Singto拉过两个松软的枕头，垫在Krist腰背部，让他倚靠在床头，修长的手指径直往小少爷的臀瓣缝隙里探去。  
“喂，Singto！住手！”Krist直觉不好，不安的扭动着臀部，Singto不为所动，单手摁住小少爷，低头亲了亲他柔软蓬松的发顶。  
“前lie腺在这个地方，按摩这里会让对方舒服，像这样……”Singto的指尖轻轻在小穴附近打着圈儿搔挠着，温柔的开展了现场教学。  
Krist有些微微发抖，还没适应这种怪异的感觉，Singto粗糙的指腹猛然戳了进来，狠狠刮过了肠壁上的某处。  
“啊！”  
像无意中打开了不知名的阀门，一阵酥麻感伴随着异物入侵的疼痛直往脑门上冲，Krist一下子说不出话来，只能蜷缩着脚趾头，咬着下唇哼哼唧唧。  
滚烫的肠壁紧紧包裹着手指，在他往深处开拓时仍紧咬不放，增加到第三根的时候，Singto的大脑皮层逐渐被点燃了，裤裆那块早已肿胀到难以忍受。  
Singto有些猴急的扯开拉链，半褪了内裤，那巨大的玩意儿跷跷板一样“噌”的弹起，在热辣的空气里站的那叫一个笔挺。  
小少爷往身下看了一眼，险些当场就昏过去。  
“你敢！”Krist瞪着Singto急吼吼的威胁，不过双腿大张，光着身子的威胁嘛，实在没啥说服力，相反还有一丝勾人。  
“不好意思，少爷，为时已晚。”Singto跪着往前挪了一点，架住了Krist的双腿，把裸诚相见的两个小兄弟一并圈在手心里。  
“等一下！”Krist这下是真的有点慌。平时嘴炮惯了，今天睡了这个明天上了那个的狂吹牛逼，可那些小白脸大多数时候都是做给Singto看的表面功夫，在男男方面，小少爷的实战经验基本等于零。  
他以为的sex，无非就是谁能一杆进洞谁就是大佬。其他的前戏云云就是偶尔和Gun一起出于好奇看看GV，都会被他无情跳过。如今命根子捏在了他人手里，emmm还跟另一根肌肤相贴，无论是尺寸硬度颜色上的视觉差异，还是触觉上的诡异羞耻感都给小少爷的身心带来了“网课”所不能给予的冲击。  
“自慰总没有别人帮你来的愉悦，和伴侣一起发泄，高潮的强烈感会double，时间也会更持久。”管家一本正经的科普，一边灵活的揉搓起手里的两兄弟来。  
“你……他妈的……给纪录片配音吗？”还没动两下，Krist额头就起了细密的汗珠，气都要喘不匀了。Singto粗糙的手掌磨得他分外难耐，又挨着一根分分秒秒都在变得饱满的大家伙，Krist甚至能清晰的感知到那表面遍布的脉络。  
不过眼前这个流氓所言不假，Krist打了这么多年的手枪，次次都是草草了事，没有一次给了他类似“欲火焚身”的感觉。十六七岁的时候他就发现房间海报上搔首弄姿的女星已经勾不起性冲动了，焉了吧唧的小兄弟即便面对AV里的性感女优都是一脸冷漠，小少爷甚至一度以为自己阳wei。直到有一次Krist不经意间从虚掩的门缝里看到他的管家换衣服，当天晚上他满脑子都是Singto小麦色的胸肌和精瘦有力的腰线，脑海里浮现管家那张帅气逼人的脸时，小兄弟竟然可耻的抬起了头，这让我们的小少爷几经崩溃，但最后还是向生理妥协，过上了每晚意淫管家的没羞没臊的日子。  
所以当那双发烫的手覆上来的时候，Krist的心跳狠狠漏了两拍；小兄弟的表现就比较实诚了，它就像每个梦想成真的孩童一样，打起了十二分的精神，急切的想要得到更多的“爱抚”和“掌声”。然而这波鸡血打得，到底是有些过头。  
“少爷，这么快？啧啧啧这可怎么办呐？”Singto的手上和小腹上沾满了白浊，他抬头故作惊讶的问道，眼睛里闪着戏谑的光。  
Krist还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，微微喘着粗气， 白皙的脸上带着红潮，一抹鲜红的舌头半露在微张的嘴唇外。  
Singto明显感到自己的家伙更加结实了。作为管家他知道小少爷天天手yin的事实，号称每天都睡了一波翘屁嫩男的少爷回家居然还有兴致再和右手温存一番，这让Singto觉得匪夷所思，他几次端着烫好的牛奶，站在Krist房门外，一脸纠结。直到有一天他听到了自己的名字，真真切切，清清楚楚，隔着一道门惊雷般炸得他头皮发麻。  
少爷在喊他，带着浓浓的欲望。鬼知道Singto费了多大的劲儿才克制住自己没冲进去。那晚Singto冲了一个小时的冷水澡都不能叫他的家伙冷静。  
如今肥美的小羔羊竟然自己送上门来，哭着喊着“快吃了我！”试问，这谁能受得住啊？  
稍稍回过神后，小少爷羞愤难当，简直想当场和小兄弟同归于尽，你看看别人家的孩子，遇到诱惑纹丝不动，你再看看你，跑个50米还要4,50秒呢……这都是啥猪队友啊……  
“我不玩了，今天状态不好，这不是我的真实水平，改天再战。”Krist捂着眼睛坐起来，扁着嘴嘟囔，试图溜之大吉。  
“撩完就跑？你也不问问它同不同意？”Singto一把将人按回枕头上，晃了晃胯间的凶器。  
“你凶我！”小少爷瞪圆了眼睛气鼓鼓的嚷道。不行，那玩意儿太可怕了，再不反击肯定会出人命。  
大概是发现了Krist潜藏的畏惧，Singto软了嗓子温柔的哄：“宝贝，你满足了它还没满足呢，照顾照顾它呀~”说着在Krist的蜜唇上连连啄吻，小少爷被一句宝贝弄的红了脸，紧接着又被亲了个七荤八素，最后迷迷瞪瞪的把腿盘在Singto腰上，抱着管家小子的脖子回吻他。  
Singto见时机成熟，立马握着纤细的脚踝把Krist的腿架在了自己肩膀上，手上的白浊尽数抹在Krist的臀瓣间。只见Singto把身体往前一倾，那坏东西就堪堪顶在了潮湿隐蔽的穴口处。  
Krist感觉自己几乎被对折了，屁股缝里过高的温度让他的恐慌一下子彪上了临界点。  
“Singto！你敢进来试试！我立马炒了你！”Krist咬牙切齿的拼命挣扎。  
“就这样？那我岂不是赚了？”Singto撩开少爷已然有些汗湿的碎发，亲了亲他可爱的额头。  
随后一个使劲，挤了进去。  
“嗯~”  
“啊！”  
两个人同时痛呼出声。  
“放轻松，宝贝，你太紧了。”Singto拍了拍小少爷浑圆挺翘的屁股，那温暖湿润的肠壁紧紧包裹着他，快要把他逼疯了。  
“要…..怎么……放轻松……疼啊！”Krist痛到只能发出不连贯的气音，精致的眉眼皱成了一团，看起来可怜巴巴的。  
Singto不停安抚他，一边吮吸着粉红的细蕊，一边腾出一只手来抚慰小少爷的前端。那家伙很快站了起来，稍稍让Krist从崩裂般的疼痛中分了点神。  
Singto趁机一cha到底，凶猛而迅速，Krist尖叫一声，指甲深深嵌入Singto腰间的皮肉里。  
“痛，Singto……痛……”Krist的眼里瞬间冒出了泪花花。  
管家小子哪里看的了这个，对他来说，惹少爷哭是万万要不得的事情。  
“乖，不哭，马上就好了，宝贝，不哭了……”Singto吻去Krist睫毛上晶莹的泪珠，开始缓慢而温柔的动起来。  
起先还是很痛，但随着Singto律动的频率越来越高，疼痛逐渐变成了酸胀，随后一股难以描述的瘙痒从下身钻出来，悄然蔓延到了四肢百骸……小少爷得了趣，随着节奏呻吟起来。  
“嗯…..Singto……啊……快一点嘛~”奶音带着一丝娇媚，喊的那叫一个百转千回，像极了猫咪肉垫挠在心尖尖上的感觉。  
Singto挺腰就是一通疯狂作业，把少爷口里的呻吟撞得支离破碎，声音也变了调子，拔高了起码5个度。  
“太深了！啊…啊…啊…太深了啊Singto…我不行了…你慢一点啊…”Krist的后脑勺连连磕在床头木板上，神色的板子衬得那张白里透红的脸更加性感。  
“求我，宝贝~叫我哥哥，我就饶了你~”Singto兴致正高，不由存心逗逗他。  
“叫你个锤子……啊！让你慢一点了！！！”Krist怒上心头，想要狠狠剜一眼这不知天高地厚的管家小子。  
小少爷哪里知道他现在这个被情欲蒙了眼睛的迷离小模样，做这个表情的效果就约等于大吼三声“来啊，造作啊”或者“躺平求艹”。  
Singto控制不住自己心中的猛兽，压着少爷又是一通横冲直撞，令人羞耻的鼓掌声狂风暴雨一样充斥整个房间，不曾停歇。  
“你！”Krist一下子委屈了，怎么就听不懂人话呢，他堂堂大少爷都被压了，还这么得寸进尺，是想着一次把他吃干抹净吗？后庭里的快感累积木似的越堆越高，简直要难以承受了。  
“……哥哥……饶了我吧……”小少爷撅着嘴巴小声讨饶，那双洋娃娃一样的大眼睛扑扇扑扇的，叫人看了不忍。  
Singto听了软绵绵的一声哥哥，心都要化了，他动情的搂住Krist的细腰，放缓了速度，俯身吻上早已微微肿起的唇……  
小少爷总觉得自己陷入了一个恶性循环，每次他一讨饶Singto就堵住他的嘴，待他稍稍缓过来一口气又开始发愤图强，搞得Krist gc迭起，晕头转向的小兄弟最后连稀薄的水都吐不出来了，Singto还在“享受人生”。  
“你不是说马上就好的吗？骗子……”小少爷鼻音里带上了哭腔，妈的，管家的精力为什么能这么好？  
“抱歉，宝贝，再忍一忍。”Singto吻吻小羔羊红红的鼻尖，加快速度cha了几十下，这才在少爷体内释放出来。  
Krist被冲刷的浑身发颤，待那阵浪潮过去，早已累的连眼睛都睁不开了。  
Singto小心翼翼的把家伙抽出来，“啵”的一声，带出了不少粘稠的体液。目睹着这幅不堪入目的场景，Singto很是满足。  
从背后环住Krist，Singto开始履行管家的义务。  
“少爷，先别睡着，我抱您去清理，还有这床单也该换了……您怎么哭了？”Singto感受到小少爷不正常的颤抖，忙把人抱起来，揽在怀里温柔的擦眼泪。  
Krist觉得委屈，非常非常委屈，亲也亲了，做也做了，怎么自己从宝贝又变成了少爷呢？  
眼泪止不住的往下掉，小少爷揉着眼睛直哼哼。  
“你混蛋！玩失踪就算了，还拈花惹草，还，还欺负我……”越说越难过，就差放声大哭了，看这架势大概早就忘了是谁先惹出的一堆“风月情史”。  
Singto无奈的苦笑，他拦腰抱起了Krist，摇摇篮似的左右轻晃，一边往浴室里走。  
“少爷，我的小少爷，我生命中的‘草’，有你一棵就够了，别哭了，好吗？”Singto颇有些心疼的吻了吻少爷红肿的眼睛，打开喷头仔细冲洗起来。  
Krist安静下来，在温暖的水流里昏昏欲睡，一句“我的小少爷”就把足以他哄得服服帖帖的，至于为什么自己是“草”……算了明天再跟那管家小子算总账，今晚实在是太熬人了……


End file.
